


Baby Boy

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [28]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Pregnant Akira, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira and Isamu learn the gender of their baby.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 2





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twenty-eight of the "Cursed" series. Akira is six months pregnant.

"Baby Boy"

Akira and Isamu were excited. Today was the day that they were going to learn the gender of their baby. Isamu escorted Akira to the infirmary. She was wearing a pair of maternity pants and a lavender pullover shirt. Isamu helped Akira up onto the table in the room designated for ultrasounds, and they waited for Doctor Gior to enter, which he did a few minutes later.

He slathered a transparent blue gel onto a medical wand, while Akira laid back and pulled her shirt up. "My apologies, Commander. This is cold." He put the wand against Akira's baby bump. The sonogram was shown on a computer and a corresponding larger screen. Every time Doctor Gior showed something about the baby to the new parents, he also printed a hard copy.

"You see the baby's head, hands, and feet."

Akira turned to Doctor Gior. "So, are we having a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy."

Akira stared at the highlighted section of the sonogram that showed the gender of their baby. "A boy. We're having a boy!"

Isamu walked over to Akira's side and planted a kiss on his fiancée's temple. Doctor Gior handed Isamu a roll of paper towels and allowed him to wipe the gel off of his fiancée's belly while he cleaned off the medical wand. Once the gel was cleaned off, Isamu helped Akira sit up, her shirt falling down to cover her belly. She carefully slid off the bed, and Isamu wrapped an arm around Akira's waist, his hand resting next to her baby bump, and took the photos the doctor handed him. The couple exited the infirmary and headed for the lounge.

"Isa, I was thinking about names for our baby. Would you mind if we named him Takashi?"

Isamu smiled gently. "I would love that, and I know Quiet would be honored."

Akira snuggled against Isamu's chest as they walked. "I figured, but I've always liked the name."

The couple entered the lounge, Akira gracefully sinking onto the couch with Isamu sitting next to her. The rest of the team smiled at the leaders. They were so cute. Isamu kissed Akira's temple before addressing the rest of the group. "We found out that we're having a boy."

"Awesome!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Chief!" Tsuyoshi called out.

"That's great!" Amue was smiling.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Fala asked.

"We actually decided on one," Isamu answered. "Takashi."

"Kurogane Takashi."

Isamu looked at Akira. "My family name?"

Akira rested her head against Isamu's shoulder, her eyes closing. "Of course."

Isamu dropped a kiss onto her hair. "Are you tired, sweetheart?"

"A bit."

"You can get some rest here, Aki. I'll stay with you."

Akira snuggled against Isamu and dozed off. Isamu looked at the rest of the team. Fala nodded and whispered, "We'll take our leave, Kurogane, so we don't disturb Kogane."

The rest of the team stood up and left the lounge, allowing Akira to take her nap.

%%%

Akira woke up feeling strange, and in bed. Her hands immediately dropped to her belly, and, to her horror, it was flat. What happened to her baby? She stood up and looked around in a panic. What was going on?

"Aki?"

She spun around and saw Isamu standing in the doorway to their room. Tears leaped to her eyes. "Isa, where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Our baby. I'm supposed to be six months along, and we just found out that we were having a boy."

"Pregnant? Aki, you were never pregnant. You must have had a dream, sweetheart."

Akira sank to her knees. She wasn't pregnant? But, then why did everything else feel like it had been real?

Isamu sat down next to his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, guiding her head to rest against his chest. "It's okay, Aki. It was just a dream. Why don't we run some lion drills?"

Akira didn't respond. She didn't know what was going on anymore.

%%%

Isamu was disturbed when Akira started crying in her sleep. He shook her shoulders as hard as he could. "Aki, Aki, wake up!"

Akira's eyes flew open, and she panted hard. Her eyes focused on her six month along belly, and she tentatively reached out and laid a hand against it. As soon as she felt it, she turned her watery eyes on her fiancée. "Isa, I'm pregnant."

"Of course you are, Aki. You're six months along."

She sighed and relaxed against the Red Lion pilot, who was slightly confused. "What was your nightmare about, Aki?"

"I woke up and wasn't pregnant. Never had been according to your dream self. It was so confusing, because I _knew_ I had been, and then, all of a sudden, I wasn't, and you were acting like it wasn't a big deal."

Isamu stroked Akira's long hair. "Oh, Aki. You know, I would _never_ dismiss something you said as a minor thing. You and our baby are the most important things in my life. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to either of you."

"I love you, Isa."

"I love you, too, Aki."

Fin


End file.
